Potion Mischeif
by thedoane0816
Summary: Fred and George know just how to liven up Hogwarts and their new High Inquisitor. How about putting her and everyone's favorite Professor together?
1. A Plan is Born

So a few disclaimers:

1\. My wonderful husband made my crazy idea come to life for me! So this is a huge collaboration.

2\. I'm unfortunately not the amazing J.K. Rowling, so the idea is mine but characters and their likeness are hers.

* * *

The Great Hall had been the scene of many happy gatherings; a place filled with friendship, laughter, and joyous greetings. But not today...or yesterday...or any day in recent memory, now that George put his mind to it. Today, just like yesterday, and most days lately, the Great Hall was filled with desks, books, and the scrawling of dozens of quills.  
George and his twin brother Fred were amongst dozens of students in the Great Hall practicing for their exams. Just like they did in their Defense against the Dark Arts class, and their Transfiguration class, and their study periods, and...well, you get the picture.  
"I miss the old days, Feorge." Fred whispered from the seat to his left when the study moderators weren't looking.  
"Well put, Gred. You'd think we were here at school to learn, with all this studying." he responded.  
Fred rolled his eyes. "We've taken so many practice N.E.W.T.s already, what's the point of taking another 'real' one, anyway?"  
A threatening cough behind Fred prompted him to look up. One of the moderators, a particularly unfriendly one in fact, glared at him while pointing to the sign back by the entrance. One of many signs dictating the rules and regulations.  
Fred squinted at the wall, saying, "All quills must be regulation in color in length. But I swear this quill is perfect..."  
"Not that rule, you fool!" the moderator growled. "The one that says, 'all N.E.W.T. study session will be conducted in SILENC...'"  
"Hem, hem."  
A short squeak immediately brought silence to the moderator. From the front of the hall, Delores Umbridge's attention had been attracted; Something no one present wanted.  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?" She asked in her usual tone, as if all the sugar and sweets of England had been poured into her to try and cover up the evil center the twins knew was there under all that pink fluff.  
"Not at all, Ma'am. Just ensuring my quill is within regulations." The moderator's face went red with rage, but he dared not speak and incur the wrath of Umbridge.  
She looked as if Fred has said the sky was pink. It had taken all of five minutes in their presence to realize that the twins were chaos incarnate, and if there was one thing Umbridge hated, it was chaos in any form.  
"I'm sure it is, Mr. Weasley. Please continue, and in silence." She cocked her head and smiled.  
"Yes Ma'am." Fred saluted, and turning back to the moderator, winked. He walked away, not daring to make any more commotion, no matter how he wished he could throttle the pair of them.  
George chuckled once the moderator was a safe distance away. "Good one, Gred."  
"Thank you, Feorge." He thought for a moment. "You know, I think this place would get back to normal a lot faster if she wasn't so fundamentally sour."  
"I agree," said George. "We could get her a new wardrobe. Something a little sunnier, perhaps?"  
Fred laughed, "How do you get sunnier then bonnet-to-heels pink?"  
George's eyes lit up. "I've got it! All she needs is a proper hobby, and I have just the idea."  
Fred knew that look, and doubted it had anything to do with something good for Umbridge. He was just fine with that. "What do you have in mind?"  
"Well," George realized just in time that another moderator was getting close, and focused all his attention back on his quillwork. Once passed he whispered back to Fred, "Later. Meet me by Snape's class this afternoon. We're going to need to con some ingredients of him. We need some ashwinder eggs, powdered moonstone..."


	2. Ingredients Procured

If you are reading this thanks!~ As for covering my backside I am not JK Rowling and nor do i own any rights to these characters :(

Fred and George had their plan, and now it was time to start putting it in motion. Their first stop was Snape's Potions class. They arrived to find that Snape was already dealing with an interruption; Umbridge was there. She appeared to be doing one the things she did best; meddling in her Teachers' classes.  
Snape, as always looked dour, serious, and annoyed. Today he was even more annoyed than normal. "Am I to understand that my students are NOT to be making potions at all...in my class...about making potions?"  
Umbridge smiled. "Of course they should make potions, Professor; doing otherwise would be absurd, of course. However, the Ministry has been reviewing the ingredient lists on many of these potions, and have found several to be potentially dangerous."  
He gestured to the tables where his students were standing, many in the middle of their work, "Am I to understand that the Ministry thinks it is too dangerous for students to learn how to make even simple cures and balms?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"You are allowed to teach them any potions you like, as long as they do not contain any of these ingredients," she said as she handed him a very long roll of parchment.  
Snape snatched the list away, and began perusing it. After awhile he said, "Students, you will please remove pages 24-129, 132-275, and 280-450 excluding page 394 from your books." He thrust the list back at Umbridge. "Happy?"  
"Very much so." She smiled, and turned to leave. Just before she walked out, she turned back. " Hem, Hem. The Ministry thanks you for your cooperation, Professor."  
"Class dismissed." He grumbled.  
After the students were leaving, Fred and George entered. Fred spoke up first. "Hiya, Professor! Having a great day, I hope?" Snape's scowl managed to get even deeper. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence? Surely something that deserves punishment, or will soon enough?"  
George smirked, "Of course! I would guess only a week's detention this time."  
Fred chimed in, "Indeed. This time the doors stayed on the hinges of Professor Trelawney's office."  
"Charming. Now what is it you want. I have a lot of cleaning up to do, and little time for your pranks."  
Fred looked around the room at the half-finished potions. "We see. Letting them off easy today, Snapey?" George tagged along saying, "Seems and awful mess; we'd be happy to take some of these poor unused ingredients off your hands."  
"That Powdered Moonstone could prove useful."  
"We wouldn't even charge you much."  
"Rose thorns are prickly. Can't leave them laying about."  
"Faculty discount"  
"Oh, Ashwinder Eggs."  
"Maybe just a small charge for disposal fee."  
"And a little..."  
SLAM!  
Snape had reached his desk, and slapped closed the book upon it to break up the onslaught. "ENOUGH." He glared down his nose at them.  
"I know you two. Powdered Moonstone is a perfect ingredient for Fever Fudge."  
George looked at Fred, clearly dismayed. "Did you know that, Gred?"  
Fred looked totally surprised, "I did not, Feorge."  
Snape walked around his desk. "Since I'm sure you deserve punishment for something, you will both remain here until every single ingredient is back where it belongs. And if I even hear a rumor of anyone missing a class due to a fever, you both will spend the rest of the year cleaning the undercarriages of the train! Am I clear?"  
The Twins both stood to attention and saluted, both saying in harmony, "On our honor!"  
Snape's scowl deepened once again, "We shall see."  
"We promise, Snapey. No Fever Fudge," said George.  
"Why in a couple days, I think you'll even feel better."  
"Like Spring has sprung."

"Like the birds are singing."  
"ENOUGH. Now Clean."  
After they left Snape's classroom, Fred pulled out their prizes. "Let's see; Ashwinder Eggs, Powdered Moonstone, Rose Thorns; Looks like we've got what we need."  
George glanced back at the classroom, "Do you really think it should be Snape?"  
"Of course! We shall brighten the lives or the two most unhappy people in all of Hogwarts!"  
George said, "But what about flavor...chocolate?"  
Fred thought for a moment. They locked eyes, and came to the same conclusion, "Peppermint!"


End file.
